


Smell

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Puppy Kara Danvers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: Lena发现自己怀孕了，正在纠结如何告诉Kara，与此同时Kara却受到魔法攻击变成了一只金毛。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Smell

**Author's Note:**

> 这应该是puppy系列的第五弹，与之前的设定没有关系。

Lena拿着刚刚显出两条对照线的验孕棒，深深吸了口气，又重新把结果核对了一遍。  
距离她与Kara约好的时间还有二十分钟，她还有二十分钟整理好自己正在怦怦直跳的心，不然氪星人很容易就能从她慌乱的心跳声里听出端倪来。  
结果很明显，Lena Luthor，纳欣诺市最有钱有势的女总裁，也是外人眼中最不可能跟Super家扯上任何亲昵关系的人，作为Kara Danvers的秘密妻子怀上了一个氪星人的孩子。  
Lena将验孕棒收回了盒子，作为一对已婚三年的妻妻，她与Kara不是没有谈论过孩子的问题，但大多时候都是在床上的胡言乱语，精虫上脑的氪星人紧紧抱着她嘴里的碎碎念，Lena对此没有任何意见，相反，她很享受Kara这种痴迷于自己身体的模样。想起她们的“高危”性生活史，Lena再次叹了口气，这一天迟早会发生的，她一直都知道。  
但Kara会有什么反应？  
一向自信的Lena开始有点担心了。  
二十分钟过去了，Kara并没有如约降落在她办公室的阳台，Lena心里总有些莫名的不安，却又说不出哪里不对，她打开电视，新闻上正在播放着二十分钟之前Supergirl将一个自称魔法师的恶棍制服的新闻，金发女人似乎知道她会看新闻似的，特意冲着镜头露出了个灿烂的笑容，随后迅速飞走了。  
【我看到新闻了，一切还好吗？】  
Kara很少会有失约的时候，即使是紧急情况，也总会利用自己超级速度给她来短信简单说明情况。Lena又在办公室里等候了十来分钟，心底那点不安无形间随着时间的流逝放大，于是她发了一条信息主动询问了情况。  
Kara没有回复，甚至连电话都没有接。这更罕见了，毕竟Supergirl，纳欣诺市的超级英雄，是个会被DEO局长怒骂禁止在战斗途中回复家属短信的小甜心。  
【Alex，Kara在你那吗？】  
【半个小时前就离开了，怎么了，不在你那边吗？】  
【我联系不上她，她受伤了吗？】  
【没有啊，那个所谓的魔法师不知道从哪得到的力量还是有时效性的，时限一到Kara很轻松就把他擒获了。】  
Lena皱了皱眉头，还没等她回复，Alex的下一条短信又进来了。  
【你不然先回去看看，说不定她已经回到家了。我这边搜索一下她的信号。】  
【谢谢。】  
短信刚发出去Lena就有些愣神，因为搜索Kara的痕迹而对Alex说谢谢，莫名有种她从Alex手上夺过了Kara的所有权的感觉，这样的想法仅在CEO的大脑里停留了一秒钟，Lena享受了一秒钟这种奇特的占有欲后连忙摇了摇头，把这样奇怪的念头甩出了脑海。怀孕中的女人喜欢胡思乱想，她刚才发现怀孕，脑子里都开始想什么莫名其妙的东西了。  
说起来回家的路什么时候那么长了？  
她们家里的门是虚掩的，即使对家里的防御系统十分放心，Lena推开门时还是提高了警惕，她想象着从沙发后跳出一个杀手，或者在房间里躲着一个邪恶的外星人。  
但这些场景都没有发生，只有一只穿着Supergirl同款小制服的金毛在她开门的瞬间扑了上来，在靠近她的一瞬间却硬生生地停在了原地，身体没能停住，屁股随着惯性向前，摔了个狗吃屎。  
Lena动作僵在了原地，不知道该先对自己家里为什么莫名其妙多出了只金毛发出疑问，还是应该对金毛莫名其妙的自来熟表示困惑。  
“Kara？”她试着冲房间里叫唤了一声，看起来她的妻子在她先提出给家里添置新成员之前，先自作主张带回了一个新成员。  
金毛半边身子还贴在地上，听到她的叫唤，歪着脑袋冲着她嗷呜了一声，似在回应。随后爬了起来，欢快的几步蹦跶到她的面前，凑到她的身前仔细地闻了好一会，像是要确认什么，又转着圈嗅了许久，突然整只狗兴奋了起来，原地蹦蹦跳跳着转了一圈又一圈，尾巴在空中飞快地甩出弧线，最后冲着她的肚子激动地汪汪了两声。  
房间里没人回应，Lena试着蹲下身去摸了摸金毛的脑袋，金毛歪着头，直往她掌心蹭，十分享受她的抚摸，甩着尾巴甚至在地板上拍打出了声音。  
Lena家里转悠了一圈也没见到自己妻子的身影，金毛寸步不离地跟在她的身边，毛茸茸的大尾巴时不时甩到她的小腿，弄得她有些痒痒。最后干脆坐在了沙发上，金毛趴在她的身前，把头自觉地枕在了她的大腿，不停地在她身上嗅嗅，任由她的手在自己背上轻拍。  
“小可爱，是Kara把你带回来的吗？”Lena更加坚定了这是Kara要送给自己的惊喜的想法。  
金毛仿佛听懂了她说话，摇头晃脑的，像是在否认。  
想起一直没能联系到的超级英雄，Lena心中刚被金毛扫去的不安又重新浮现，她不死心地一边叫着氪星人的名字，一边再次拨打了小记者的电话。  
Kara的手机铃声倏地响起，Lena吓了一跳，发现铃声是从金毛身上传来的，那件Super同款小披风下有个小袋子，手机在里面响得欢快。  
与此同时，Lena又收到了一条短信。  
【你到家了吗？我定位到了Kara现在的位置，她就在你们家里。】  
嗯？什么？  
一个诡异的念头浮现在Lena的脑海中，金毛还把脑袋垫在她的大腿上，眨巴着一双蔚蓝色的大眼睛眼巴巴地看她。  
等等？金毛？蓝色的眼睛？  
“Kar…Kara？…”为了验证自己的想法，Lena犹豫着冲金毛叫了一声。  
“嗷呜。”金毛立马回应了她，屁股一撅，尾巴又开始甩了起来。  
“Kara，是你吗？”  
“汪！”金毛回应的声音更加高亢了。  
“你能听懂我说话？”  
“汪！”  
“你真的是Kara？是的话就叫两声。”  
“汪！汪！”  
Lena心里一沉。  
【你之前说的那个魔法师，力量时限是多久？】  
【48小时。】  
完蛋，她记得清楚，氪星人虽然刀枪不入，但对于魔法攻击几乎就是毫无抵抗力。  
【有没有什么提前解除魔法的办法？】  
【没有，根据他自己交代，所有被他用力量改变的东西48小时之后都会自行恢复原样。怎么了？】  
Lena掏出手机冲着眼前的金毛拍了张照，却在发送的界面犹豫了起来，最后还是删掉了照片与打了一半的话。  
【没事，Kara回到家了。】  
金毛跳上了沙发，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着她的手臂，又想把头枕在她身上，却小心翼翼地绕过了她的肚子。  
Lena却在想着其他的事，她本来做好了打算，给她们订好了晚餐，打算到时候告诉Kara怀孕的事情，却发生了这样的事。不知道Kara是不是因为那个魔法师的原因才变成这样，48小时之后会不会变回去？她是不是该开始研究一下这个神秘的魔法力量，要是Kara没办法变回来……  
这么想着，Lena的手不自主地搭在了小腹上，意外地触碰到了一些湿热，金毛像是看穿了她的担忧，用鼻子拱了拱她的手，安抚般蹭了蹭，又闻了闻她的肚子。  
此刻的忧虑没有任何实际性的帮助，Lena深呼口气，拍了拍金毛的脑袋:“Darling，我们先给你弄点吃的，锅贴怎么样？”  
金毛兴奋地又在客厅里转起了圈圈，顺便撞倒了她两个最常用的咖啡杯。  
实际上48小时也不是那么难过。  
除了金毛由于精力旺盛大半夜不睡觉趴在她的床头盯着她以外。这样的事情Kara也不是没做过，但是当睁开眼睛看到的是放大的狗脑袋而不是自己妻子甜美的笑容时，那感觉就不一样了。  
“Kara，honey，我知道你喜欢睡不着时盯着我，但是作为一只金毛你的眼神更加像要把我吃了。”  
“汪！”怎么会，我的眼神明明这么和善。金毛应了一声，老老实实地蜷在了她身边，鼻子还在小心翼翼地嗅着什么。  
Lena甚至让助理买了套价值不菲的项圈，认真地考虑了一下要不要每天去遛遛狗，消耗消耗氪星人(狗)发泄不掉的过剩精力问题。  
一般Kara的精力过剩时她们都是怎么解决的来着？思索着这个问题的Lena突然兀自地脸红了起来。  
Lena是被爱人亲吻醒的。  
不是舔，是亲吻，意识到这一点的CEO迅速睁开了眼睛。  
眼前，她的妻子单手撑着脑袋，笑得一脸灿烂，浑身赤裸，唯独脖子上戴了个亮眼的项圈。  
Kara一点都不介意自己这副模样，见她睁开了眼睛，又凑了上来亲了亲她，随后一把把她拉进了怀中:“Rao！我太想念这个了。”  
Lena有些哭笑不得，但更多的还是对于氪星人恢复了正常的欣喜:“Kara，过去的48小时你基本上就是贴在我身上的，寸步不离。”  
Kara撇了撇嘴，发出了抗议:“四只爪子可没有两只手好用！”顿了一下，皱起了眉头哼了一声，“那该死的魔法师，我就知道揍他的力度太小了！”  
Lena却没有接话，右手无意识地贴在自己的小腹上，她不知道现在是不是坦白的好时机，但再见到Kara完好无损地躺在自己身边，无疑是让她激动的，可她并不知道Kara将会对孩子作何态度，也不确定这个时刻把事情说出口是不是个好主意。  
“Lena？”Kara见她神情恍惚，瞬间明白了什么，轻唤着Lena的名字，在她耳畔留下了一吻，“你知道的，我爱你，也会爱你们。”  
“嗯？”  
Kara难得见到作为地球上最聪明的女人，自己的妻子脸上露出呆愣的神情，感觉有些得意。  
“我知道了。”她伸手抚上Lena的下腹，笑得甜蜜，“我很开心，非常开心，每个超级英雄都需要一个小助手，纳欣诺市也将会出现一只小小的Supergirl了！”  
“你是怎么……”Lena回神得很快，她逐渐皱起了眉头，有种惊喜被破坏的挫败感。  
“金毛的鼻子是很灵敏的！”Kara更加得意洋洋了。  
Lena半眯着眼睛，她是听说过，狗狗的嗅觉灵敏，很多狗狗能闻得出主人激素的变化，从而会发现主人怀孕的事情。再转念一想，不是，这只氪星人到底在得意些什么，为什么一副很享受被变成一只狗的感觉的模样？  
“Honey，你知道的，这本来该是个惊喜……”Lena拖长了声音。晚些时候Kara就可以用透视眼看到她们的孩子，还可以用超级听力听到她们孩子的心跳声，该死，身为一个氪星人为什么会有那么多好处，这么想着，心里不平衡的Luthor家小女儿收起了脸上的笑容，忍住了想去捏那个只差把骄傲写在脸上的氪星人脸的冲动，故作惋惜，“我本来想找个空闲的夜晚，去那家你一直想去的新开张的寿司店，再把这个惊喜给你的。”  
“可惜，没有惊喜，也没有寿司了。”  
“不！”Kara瞬间撅起了嘴，表情也从得意忘形变成了满脸委屈，再配上脖子上的项圈，Lena晃神又看到了昨天那只可怜巴巴地趴在自己腿间的金毛。  
于是她假装严肃，清了清嗓子。  
“现在我们来讨论一下关于Supergirl小助手的问题……”


End file.
